A headrest of a vehicle seat is provided to improve the level of comfort and safety through the support of a head of a person who sits on the seat.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a headrest including a rear unit fixed to headrest pillars, and a front unit that is connected to the rear unit with a pair of X link members of a linkage and moves apart from the rear unit upon a rear-end collision. The movement of the front unit of the headrest apart from the rear section is caused by an unlocking operation of a solenoid in response to the rear-end collision.
Such a headrest, which includes the X link members functioning as diagonal supports, has sufficient strength against the stress of a head pushing back the front unit of the headrest.